Broken Kite String
by veraIlloni
Summary: D/Hr. When the best thing after love fades is to part, Draco has to let go. but will Hermione let him?


**Broken Kite String**

Hermione and Draco were sweethearts. Draco was the bad guy that Hermione the good girl fell madly in love with. Draco, at first played along with her to spite Harry, his arch enemy. 

Then, he slowly found himself attracted to Hermione, who tried wildly to transform him into a new person. But he was unwilling to accept it. He couldn't believe he actually liked a mudblood.  
  
"Why? Why, Draco, why must you delude yourself? You love me, you really do!"  
  
"Granger! ha! Can't you see, I was just leading you on, to spite your lovesick Potter."  
  
Hermione was heart-broken. It tore her to bits to find out that her 'boyfriend' didn't truly love her at all.  
  
In one unfortunate accident, during the battle with Voldemort, Harry was killed - by Draco. Draco was at the death-eater's conference at the wishes of his father, Lucius. Harry couldn't see in the thick fog and aimed his muggle-weaponary, a dagger, at Draco, who in self-defence, was forced to use the deadly curse on Harry. Harry, who had been maimed to lose his wizarding powers by Voldemort earlier, breathed his last on the spot.  
  
Draco felt guilty. It hurt him to no end. He saw Hermione shed tears at Harry's funeral. he was hiding behind a tree. he thought Hermione loved Harry. It tore his heart out to learn that his beloved could show such raw emotions for someone else, and he was guilt-stricken to cause Hermione such pain.  
  
Hermione didn't listen to Draco's explanation. Although she still loved him, she hated him at the same time for toying with her feelings, and more importantly, for causing the death of her best friend. She knew Harry had a crush on her, she once thought to accept him, but couldn't forget Draco totally.   
  
One day, Draco decided to leave Hogwarts. Although it was halfway through his final year, he called it quits. He found life meaningless without Hermione's love and understanding. And once again, submitted himself to the dark arts and became a death-eater.   
Before he left, he owled a letter to Hermione.  
  
Hermione was surprised to see a letter for her delivered by an unfamiliar brown-feather owl at breakfast the next day. She opened it, remmants of her tearful night spent pining for Draco evident in her bloodshot eyes.  
What she saw, frightened her. What she saw, gave her hope:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I know you cannot forgive me for causing the death of Harry. but please let it be known that it was an accident. I had to kill him  
in self-defence. Mione, I love you, I really do. I admit that at the start, I pretended to love you to spite Harry. But I soon fell head-over-  
heels in love with you. But I had too much pride to admit that to you. You do believe me, Hermione?  
But now, all is too late. I have committed the biggest mistake of my entire life and I must pay. I do not wish for you to forgive me,  
but you must know. I wrote this for you:  


_I don't wanna  
__Bind you one second longer  
I know that  
The sky's magnificent  
Please, just look above.  
Where has the kite in the sky gone to?In a blink of an eye,  
It's gone.  
Who cut its string,  
Do you know who?  
What happened to us before?  
The journey's been long,  
I've forgotten.I do understand  
If you want to fly away  
It would be better if you're free.  
Looking at you soar through the clouds,  
I stand at the mountain top  
And shout at you  
Even though you cannot hear me  
Just find your dreams  
Live a better lifeYou will know  
That I've not gone away  
I'll be in your heart  
Memories, they're all blown away  
  
_Hermione, I love you. I really love you. And I always will.  
But when love ends, the best thing I can do for you is to let you go, I shall not bind you to me anymore  
and give you your freedom.  
  
Love, Draco.  
  
  
Hermione was stunned into silence. Parvati and Lavender tried to call after her but away Hermione ran. She decided to go to Professor Dumbledore.   
  
"He would know where Draco went....Oh please oh please, don't let me be right..."  
  
Professor Dumbledore was not shocked about Hermione's arrival in his office, in fact, he was expecting her. He told Hermione that Draco had left Hogwarts and had chosen to become a Death-Eater.   
Hermione was right.  
Her suspicions confirmed, she wanted to stop him.  
She wanted to go to him, and tell him how much he loved him and how she had forgiven him for Harry's death. But, the problem is, how?  
  
Where will she go to find Draco?  
  
**_~Sorry, but i'm discontinuing this story. I've all along been very supportive of fanfiction.net and its many fanfics written by talented young aspiring writers from all over the world. I thoroughly enjoy Draco/Hermione fanfics too. And one day, i suddenly had the urge to start writing this fic, but to my utmost horror, I found I had no idea how to finish it. And i'm forced to admit that i'm a lousy writer.yes, i did not take the responsibility to complete it. I started the fic, and i'm not completing it. Someone once told me a duty of a writer is to be able to be responsible to his/her readers. and I'm very sorry that I've failed in this way. So go ahead, flame me. But be assured that I wrote this with one ultimate reason, in the hope of being able to produce a story which will grab the hearts of a few of you, like how many other fics on this site have been able to do for me. So i hope, that you'll forgive me. Thanks._**

**_I may one day decide to continue writing, or start a new fic, write a new poem. I think i'm more gifted in the poetry-writing genre. so if that happens, be sure to support me. i love you guys, especially to the FIVE who reviewed this fic. Thanks. You all brightened up my day.~_**

Sincerely, VeraIlloni.


End file.
